The present invention relates generally to mechanical seedling transplanters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method of packing soil around transplanted seedlings.
In order to ensure the successful growth of a transplanted seedling, the soil around the transplanted seedling must be properly compacted so that enough moisture and nutrients can be delivered to the roots during the critical period immediately following transplantation. The optimal degree of compaction can vary greatly according to the soil type, the soil conditions, the speed of the transplanter, and the variety and hardiness of the seedling being planted.
The soil compaction methods of prior art transplanters were not adjustable, and therefore it is difficult to obtain proper compaction for different varieties of plants or for different soil conditions.